MangaTopia season three!
by shrimpeater
Summary: Continuing the first and second season! Final season! Here we go!
1. Chapter 77

shrimpeater:This is the beginning of the third and final season of Manga-Topia!!! I hope you all have enjoyed Aqua's story up till now, and again, we have a new show entering the stage. Unfortunately it'll be a later time when I reveal it...so please bear with me and enjoy the first chapter in the new season of Manga-Topia!

"Aqua's coming today" Rin hopped around like a rabbit on steroids. She wore her orange kimono and no shoes around Jeanne's Manor.

"Relax, little mistress" Iris called to her, "What if Aqua comes in and your jumping around like this?"  
"She'll jump with me" Rin smiled at Iris, "And then we'll eat cake and then-" Rin was cut off by someone coming into the room. It was Trey and Pan. Trey had his normal Ainu robes on, bearing his chest and Pan had a black dress that reached her fingertips and had a white T-shirt underneath and black boots.

"Ready Girls?" Trey asked them.

"Yes" Rin jumped toward the couple, "YES, YES, YES, YES-" Rin was cut off by Iris covering her mouth and grabbing her arm.

"She's a little hyper right now" Iris told them, "But we're ready"

Trey and Pan laughed a bit and then walked out of the room with Rin and Iris following them.

Outside the room, waiting at the front door was Mizu, Yami, Jaden (who was in his school uniform), InuYasha, Sesshomaru, InuTosho, Naruto, Deidara, Hinata, Zeke, Opachu, Meka, Zuko, Aang, and Kuan-Yin. (damn...thats alot of people)

"Ready Rin?" Mizu asked the hyper little dragon of Love.

"Yes" She chimed.

"So what do we do now?" InuYasha asked Mizu.

Mizu giggled and said, "well now we have to wait for her"

~Else where~

Aqua was running back to Down-town Manga-Topia. Selene on one side, Wrath on the other, and Envy behind her, running after her. Aqua was wearing her Homunculus outfit and running ahead on the ground. Wrath was running next to her, "Hey Sorrow, are we there yet?"

"Almost" Aqua ran towards the large town covered in snow, "There it is"

"So this is Down-town?" Selene perked with interest, "I can't wait to see everything"

"Yeah you would" Envy nodded to his clone.

They continued to run until something got in the way of their footsteps. Aqua felt a small pain in her head, causing her to see nothing for a moment but hear a sudden voice in her head, saying her name. She crashed to the ground head first.

"Whao" Wrath and Selene stopped next to her and Envy stopped after them.

"Whats wrong, Sorrow?" Envy asked her.

"I don't know" Aqua shook her head, "I haven't heard that since..."

"What are you talking about?" Selene asked her.

"What did you hear?" Wrath asked her as Aqua stood.

"Someone...calling my name...like the time..." Aqua stopped, she remembered a bit of what happened to her the first time she heard her Dragon gem called to her. The first time she was kidnapped by the sins. But this was different, It was similar to the take over against Sesshomaru that reminded her of the feeling. The anger towards someone who wasn't allowed to touch her gem..But no one touched then snapped her head around, someone was watching them.

"Whats wrong Sorrow?" Selene asked her friend.

Aqua gulped and nodded, "Nothing...I'm just...tired that's all" she reassured Selene, who shrugged and grabbed her hand, dragging her along.

Aqua looked back, In the forest, In a bush right behind her, a pair of eyes, she couldn't make out the color but they were eyes alright.

"Envy" Aqua got his attention.

Envy shushed her, "I know, leave it alone, It's not hear to attack us" He whispered.

"And we're just gonna leave it there?" She asked, almost in shock that Envy left the thing alive.

"Don't worry" Envy glared at her, "He's observing..."

~A little while later~

"I'm HOME" Aqua walked threw the doors of Jeanne's manor. At that moment, Rin had attacked her, causing them both to fall on the floor with a loud "THUD"

"Welcome back" Trey was the first one to speak as Rin glomped Aqua, squezzing her.

"Hi" Aqua smiled, looking at Trey, "Whats up?"

"Nothing comes to mind" Zuko walked up next, he wore his dark red and black outfit and hsi hair sat like a mop on his head. Kuan-Yin walked over to his side, practically bumping into him. She had a red and white kimono that was cut short on her legs and long boots. Her sleeves were long and the kimono showed her shoulders.

"Look what the garbage man brought in" Aqua growled at Kuan, who simply shrugged.

"Your lucky I have orders not to kill you" Kuan growled back.

"Who's orders were those?" Aqua stood up and got in Kuan's face.

"The creators told me not to attack you, that your training was hard enough" She snapped, "And besides the fact that the only reason we fought last time was because we didn't like each other"

Aqua raised a brow, "Seriously?"

"Yes" Kuan sighed and held out her hand, "Will you accept my apology and become allies?" she asked with a sincere smile.

Aqua, thought for a moment and then smiled back, "Okay" she shook Kuan's hand and both girls began to giggle.

"The creators were right" Pan nodded as Trey and Zeke looked over at her, "They do get along"

Mizu giggled as well, "I hope everyone is ready for something to eat"

"We are" Aqua and Rin both jumped up and followed Mizu to food.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I can't wait till this is all over"

"Your worse than me about this" Zuko told him.

"Say I have a question" InuYasha turned to Pan, "Who are the creators?"

Pan sighed and looked at Yami, Yami sighed, "I'll tell you what I know, The creators came to this world from another dimension, they created our people and split them into the divisions we know today" Yami took in air, "But no one knows where they hide or who they really are...they just come and go as they please, helping or harming, whatever they see fit"

"So We're pretty much their toys?" Naruto asked, kind of ticked.

"Pretty much" Yami sighed as they heard Aqua and Mizu attack cake.

~ Else where~

"Is he done Yet?" Swain asked Kiba for the thousandth time that day.

"No, master, he's not..." Kiba, leaning on the wall inside Swain's palace told him.  
They both stood in silence again, waiting for Naraku and Orochimaru to finish the project at hand.

"I don't understand why You want this done so bad" Kiba retorted, annoyed.

"It will be the ultimate test for the dragon of water, she will have finally meet her match" he laughed maniclly.

~leave nice comment~

shrimpeater:I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of Manga-Topia season three...LATER PEOPLES!!!!!


	2. Chapter 78

shrimpeater: Hi again, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year!!!!! Lets welcome in the new year with this chapter- the intro to a new enemy!!!!!!! Lets go!!!!

~ chapter78~New years part 1

The new year was being rung in tonight, Manga-Topia didn't have Christmas, but something like it. They exchanged presents and such, but it wasn't Christmas. They didn't call it anything...But when the new year was about to be rung in, everyone knew. This night was the night to ring in the new year.

By tradition, everyone who was paired into a couple were supposed to kiss when the clock struck midnight.

InuYasha boasted that he would try to kiss Kagome, as he tried many times before.

Trey and Pan already claimed each other's lips.

Hinata had told Aqua that she was interested in Naruto, but didn't know it Naruto would be for it.

Iris also told Aqua that she and Yami had shared a kiss at the struck of midnight on New years before, but unsure if it was safe this year.

Kuan-Yin said that things were hard on her this time of year so she wasn't sure.

Katara had told Aqua before that she and Aang were together, but Katara would arrive later, right before the new year to get the kiss she wanted from Aang.

Selene had no idea, and refused, saying love was stupid. Envy aggreeing with her.

Deidara wanted a "certian" kiss from a "Certian" someone...but he wasn't sure how to approch her and it showed, he stayed away from people practiclly the whole day.

Mizu warned Aqua, telling her if she kissed anyone at midnight, she would have to be with that person all year long. Jokingly, The dragon of water's mother was telling her nieve daughter.

Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't comment on the whole ordeal, saying that humans created this silly traditon and he was taking no part in it.

Meka reminded Aqua that things will be different after midnight.

"Why?" Aqua raised a brow at the long haired brunnette, "It's just new years" she told Meka, tying the obi to her kimono.

"Thats the thing" Meka continued, "It's new years, everything changes" she told her.

"So...do you have someone your gonna get a kiss from?" Aqua asked, turning her head slightly to see the smaller girl.

Meka was blushing, her cheeks were flushed red and her hands over her face, "...No...well I wish but...no..." she stuttered out.

Aqua smiled, "So who do you want the kiss from?" she asked Meka.

Meka shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you" she said, raising her voice, "You'll just make fun of me"

"No I won't" Aqua walked over to her friend, "Now, it's okay to tell me"

Meka looked up at Aqua, still blushing, "Alright...the person I want to spend the rest of the year.." Meka stopped, "No...the rest of my life with....is Nara Shikamaru" she blushed as Aqua's eyes went wide.

"Really?" she asked Meka, "Really, really? why?"

"Because he's the only ninja I get along with and he uses my talents while being grateful at the end" Meka went into a fan girl swing and began to talk about it.

That's when Pan and Kuan walked into the room.

"Ladies" Kuan started, "You ready?"

Pan took notice of Meka's blush, "Sis...are you okay?" she asked, walking over to her little twin.

"I'm fine...I just need to wash my face" Meka reassured her sister, "No problems"

Pan nodded, content with the answer and followed her out to the bathroom to wash her face.

~Else where in the house~

Trey was leaning up against the counter where trays upon trays of sweets had gathered. He, Wrath, Naruto, Yami and InuYasha had gathered to get sweets.

"Dude, I can't wait till midnight" Trey began, "Tonight is gonna be the best night ever"

"How is this different from every other night?" Yami asked, Unenthusiastic.

"Come on, Yami" Naruto grumbled, "Why do you have to be such a let down?"

"I'm not a let down" Yami eyed the younger ninja, "I'm just being realistic"

Trey and InuYasha chuckled as another blond ninja walked up. Deidara was looking depressed and slouching.

"Hey Dei, You look worse than Yami…" InuYasha spoke to him first, "Whats up?"

Deidara had token off his Akatsuki cloak, his usual black mid-drift, nets, his black ninja pants and no shoes. (it seems everyone around Jeanne's house doesn't wear shoes)

"I'm pondering something…that's all, un" Deidara shifted his glance as he spoke, away from them to stare at the wall.

"Uh-oh" Trey and Aang, who had just gotten there a few minutes before, came on both sides of Deidara, "Who is she?"

Deidara kept his eyes glued to the wall, "It's…well…" Deidara blushed a bit and took in air, "Aqua"

~Else where~

Swain was staring in awe at his latest creation. His waiting had finally ended. Naraku had finished injecting his creation and was now learning.

His creation was a human male that stood to be at least six feet tall, he looked 17 and his hair was similar to Aqua's. Brown with red highlights, a single strand in front of the right side of his face. His eyes were gold and angered. His skin pale and without flaw. He wore a black male kimono with red and silver worked in as patterns and trim. No shoes. He was flipping threw books as fast as he could go. Reading and gathering information as he went.

"Why would you create something like this?" Kiba, who was leaning agenst the wall, asked.

"He's the very opposite of the dragon of water" Swain began, "A firebender, a Konaha ninja, an Alchemist, a modern duelist, a dog demon and a Kami-class shaman" He finished.

"Just like Zeke is" Kiba finished, "But why would you make him the complete opposite?"

"I need a new weapon and he is better than her" Swain looked over at the duelist, "He has Reishi"

Naraku looked up from observing the young man and turned to Swain, "Are you insane?"

"Maybe you're the one insane" The young man told him, with out looking up and with no emotion, "I've read all the books, father, May I have the target now?" his gold eyes looked up at Swain. He was graceful and beautiful, not usually what a man should be.

Swain nodded, "Of course Ignatius, my son"

~Leave nice comment~

shrimpeater: LEAVE COMMENTS!!!!!! OR AQUA DIES!!!!! just kidding...I'll hurt her really badly if you don't leave any comments....


	3. Chapter 79

Chapter 79-new years part 2

~Getting close to Mid-night~

Everyone was out and about, the street was full of the New year festival. Vendors upon vendors, things were piling up for the new year.

"YAY!" Aqua and Katara attacked one another in a hug.

"It's great to see you" Aqua told her, Aqua was wearing an deep blue kimono with long sleeves, a purple obi, and pink flower petals from her right shoulder to the left bottom of her dress. She had pink gloves to cover the mouths on her palms.

"It's great to see you too" Katara told her, "Aang and I made it just in time"

"You're telling us" Meka spoke up, she had an Orange kimono, sleeves regular length, a green obi and what seemed to be purple lilies on the dress.

Kuan-Yin was standing there, she was wearing her red kimono (the one I mentioned) on.

Pan was wearing a black kimono with a white obi, and a white dragon trailing the left shoulder to the bottom right.

Selene sighed, She had a black kimono, long sleeved, with an interesting light purple pattern, the pattern was similar to triangles.

Iris had her Purple kimono, opened to bear her well endowed chest, covered by a black strapless bra and black pants, tied together by a black piece of cloth.

Katara walked away and joined Aang.

"This is going to be an amazing new year!" Meka began to jump around.

"Not as amazing as what we got you for a present" Iris told Meka with a smirk.

Meka perked up, confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Aqua and Selene giggled and Pan smiled a soft smile to her little sister, "Don't worry, It'll be here soon"

At that moment, Shikamaru walked up, taking Meka by surprise completely, "Oi, Meka" He waved lazily.

Meka blushed and turned to the girls, "Thank you so much!" she then ran off and joined Shikamaru.

Pan caught notice of Trey and joined up with him.

Aqua, Kuan, Selene and Iris stared at each other and sighed.

"It kinda makes me feel bad" Iris sighed, leaning on the tree, "I wish I had someone to spend the year with someone special"

"Me too" Aqua and Kuan sighed.

"Sissies" Selene grumbled.

That's when Envy and Zuko walked up.

"Lets go Selene" Envy walked passed them, with out any emotion.

Selene shrugged and walked away, fallowing her master.

Zuko shrugged, "Kuan, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kuan nodded and walked away, following Zuko.

Iris and Aqua were left alone, They talked for a bit, buying food from the street vendors and such.

"I hope everyone's having fun" Iris told Aqua, they had finished eating and waiting for the mid-night fireworks to go off.

"Me too" Aqua looked over at Iris, "At least we're with friends tonight" she smiled.

"Exactly" Iris winked at Aqua, smirking.

The girls giggled as a familiar duelist walked by.

"Iris" Yami spoke her name softly, "will you accompany me?" he asked, slight blush on his cheeks.

Iris jumped up, "Absolutely" she then turned sourly at Aqua, Aqua nodded happily.

"Go have fun Iris, I'll be alright" she told the white cat demon. Iris nodded with a slight smile and walked away with Yami.

Aqua was alone. She watched the children put boats in the water for their spirit loved ones. Aqua smiled, knowing she wasn't to far gone, she wished her cousin and uncle could be here. It had been a whole year without them, how was she going to survive the rest of it? She didn't want to think about it. She then felt someone walk up on her.

She looked up and stared into Deidara's eyes.

"Deidara" she stood up, "How are you?"

"I'm well, What are you up to?" he asked, sitting on the bench she was once sitting on. She sat next to him and sighed.

"Alright I guess" she looked away from him and out into the water, "Missing people from my world…"

Deidara nodded, "oh…." He then but his hand on hers, she realized that he had gloves that covered his palms and showed his finger tips. "Umm…Aqua…" he began.

Aqua looked up at Deidara, she was growing a blush over her cheeks, "Deidara…I have something…" Aqua shook her head, "nevermind…"

Deidara raised a brow at her, "What is it un?"

Aqua didn't reply.

At that moment, another person walked up. Aqua and Deidara had never seen him before. He looked around 17 years old and his hair was similar to Aqua's. Brown with red highlights, a single strand in front of the right side of his face. His eyes were gold and angered. His skin pale and without flaw. He wore a black male kimono with red and silver worked in as patterns and trim and no shoes.

"Are you Aqua?" He asked. She stood up and faced him.

"Maybe...Who are you?" she asked without emotion. Deidara stood after her.

"You must be…your hair is similar to mine..." he smirked, "My name is Ignatius, My name means 'The Fiery one'…it's the opposite of Aqua"

"Which means 'Of the water" she finished for him.

He nodded, "I'm here because my father, Swain sent me…" He took in air and held out his palms and fire ignited from his fingertips, "He want's you destroyed" He began to chunk massive fireballs at Aqua, who began to jump back. Deidara followed her.

"Deidara" Aqua turned to him, "Stay back…this is my fight"

Deidara gritted his teeth, "if things start getting bad…I'm jumping in" he told her and jumped away from them.

People began to run away, screaming.

"Let me make this short and painless for you" his maniacal smile said that she was going to hurt badly after wards.

He then made a few hand movements and made a bunch of shadow copies of himself. Aqua had seen Naruto do this many times. She just had to figure out who was the original. She ripped off her gloves and used her mouth-hands to create little clay birds. She threw them out at him and, with each explosion, a shadow copy disappeared till the original Ignatius was standing there. His arms were folded and he was amused.

"This is fun" he smirked.

She frowned and came at him again, her claws appearing from her hands and black cat ears appearing from her skull. As she came down to strike, Dog like ears appeared and paws on both his hands and feet appeared. As she landed, he moved away and jumped on her back.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet?" He asked, smugly jumping off allowing her to stand.

Her ears and claws disappeared and she turned to him, her eyes purple and sharp.

"Homunculus, huh?" he asked, ears and paws disappearing as well. His arms still folded over his chest and a smug grin on his face.

She looked at him and jumped, allowing her feet to turn into drills (that's right, drills).

He jumped back and clapped his hands, when she landed, her feet turned back to normal but before she could think, he was above her with a spike in hand. She jumped back in time before a bit of her dress was torn off.

"Is that all?" he asked, his head raised up a bit, acting a bit cocky.

Aqua was gritting her teeth and sweating, she was beginning to hate this young man. She pulled out a small tablet, she looked at the Magician girl inside. She frowned and put it back in her obi.

"Guess you better not…." He said allowed, "Maybe you should be nicer to those who serve you"

She growled at him. She then pulled out her own Ikupasi she made for Cory and fused the two together, creating an ice-sword type weapon.

He smirked and put his left hand in the air, "I call forth the great spirit of the Earth" A large brownish spirit appeared behind him, her eyes grew wide.

She then stared at him, "What are you? You're the opposite of everything I am" she asked and told.

"That I am…That's why are names are opposites…" his smirk went away and he became serious, "We were meant to be enemies"

Aqua looked into the young man's eyes, a connection was created, like so many times before. She felt sorrow and anguish, she could feel this man's pain as if it was her own.

All of a sudden she felt people surrounding her, Deidara on her left, Mizu on her right. Sesshomaru next to her and Rin next to him. Zuko and Trey stood next to Deidara and Kuan, Iris, Selene, Meka and Pan near that. Behind her stood Yami, Shikamaru,InuYasha, Naruto, Hinata, Katara, Aang, Zeke and Envy. Wrath jumped in front of her, pointing out to Ingatius.

"Don't you mess with the Dragon of Water ever again" Wrath snapped at him, glaring an evil, sadistic glare.

Ignatius frowned and put his hand down, making the spirit of Earth to disappear. He then put his hands up in defense, "Alright" he smirked, "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave…" he then turned to walk away. He took at least five steps before looking back with a side glance, "And next time you won't live long enough to see the next day" He began to sprint away.

Wrath wanted to run after him but Aqua stopped the small Sin. (Wrath: who are you calling small?)

"Let him go…It's okay" she told him, grabbing his arm.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked her, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No…I'm okay" Aqua looked up at them, happily. "Thanks you guys"

At that moment, Fireworks set off.

Everyone became happy or in awe.

They then each paired off into couples to kiss.

Aqua wondered what happened when they left. She saw Pan and Trey kiss, Yami and Iris, Zuko and Kuan, Meka and Shikamaru (shocker), Envy had grabbed Selene (bigger shocker), Hinata and Naruto, Katara and Aang. Zeke was disgusted and left and InuYasha went to find Kagome. Rin and Wrath just watched, they were too young for the tradition anyway.

As Aqua was looking around, Deidara came up to her, squatted in front of her to see her face, pulled her chin to him and kissed her in a long passionate kiss.

That was all Aqua remembered before closing her eyes.

Mizu and Sesshomaru watched in the background.

"Young love" Mizu said happily with a sigh.

Sesshomaru made a grunt sound as she walked in front of him, smiling.

"Remember when we used to do that?" she told him.

He coughed, hiding his slight and unnoticeable blush.

She smiled up at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "I remember a time when you did love me" she then frowned, "I'm not sure what happened"

"I grew up" he told her, not making contact with her eyes.

She frowned and watched the group of young lovers.

~Leave a nice comment~


End file.
